


Believe Me Now?

by jooniee



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Taehyung, Boy x boy, Doggy Style, Dom Jungkook, Fluff, Kookv nsfw, LGBT, M/M, NSFW, Riding, Smut, Sope, Spanking, Sub Taehyung, There’s never enough bottom tae, Top Jungkook, Yoonseok - Freeform, bangtan - Freeform, bottom tae, bts - Freeform, bts nsfw, bxb - Freeform, gay ship, jikook - Freeform, jungkook nsfw, kookv, minjoon - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, namkook, taehyung nsfw, taekook, taekook nsfw, taekook smut, vkook, vmin - Freeform, yoonkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniee/pseuds/jooniee
Summary: Taehyung and Jungkook are having their usual late night talk, that is until Jungkook asks Taehyung about his kinks and favorite sex position.top! Jungkookbottom! Taehyung
Relationships: KookV - Relationship, taekook - Relationship vkook
Kudos: 156





	Believe Me Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I’m back?? Kind of? I haven’t posted since October right? It’s been a while! Anyways I’ve realized a lot of my stories are starting to gain a little popularity, kind of surprised I’m not confident in my writing. I hope to improve as I continue posting. I have many drafts saved of other ships so I won’t be writing Taekook 25/8. My next will probably be vmin or yoonseok? I’m undecided at the moment but for now I hope you enjoy!

Usually late night talks with Jungkook are Taehyung’s favorite thing. It’s mainly asking questions and nonsense which is one of the things the two love about these late night chats. 

“Wait so you’re telling me, you’ve never once had a crush on anyone in this dorm.” Taehyung says knowing the younger is very obviously lying. 

“Yeah okay, I’ll just pretend I didn’t know your first reaction to Namjoon was “wow thighs”” Taehyung laughs, throwing himself back on his bed. 

“Okay you’ve got a point there.” Jungkook replies, sitting back further on Taehyung’s bed. 

“And I mean you obviously like someone in this dorm. So I already know the crush question was a lie.” Tae smirks, Jungkook feels his face go red, thinking maybe Taehyung knows he likes him. 

“Alright alright, it’s my turn to ask a question” Jungkook pauses to think for a minute. 

“Any kinks?” Jungkook smirks at the older who sits up instantly to the question. 

“You’re kidding right?” Taehyung asks, shocked the younger is asking him this type of question.   
Jungkook nods, 

“Oh what a naughty boy you are.” Taehyung jokes around.

“Just answer the question.” Jungkook says trying to get him to hurry. 

“Only if you answer it too.” Taehyung adds. 

“Okay fine.” Jungkook agreed.

“Okay,” Taehyung pauses. “You probably already knew this one but, muscle kink, i like being tied up, Spanking, I love dirty talked and being called pet names.” Taehyung says, his voice small and shy as he’s telling the younger these things. 

“Your turn.” Tae says. 

“O-okay.” Jungkook says remembering he has to answer the question as well.  
“Uhm, it’s pretty much the same except I like being the one in control of those things.” 

“So you’re dominate, good to know, I myself am submissive.” Taehyung smirks. 

“Okay, Now I get to ask a question.” Taehyung smiles. 

“Favorite sex position.” Taehyung smiles, the dim room has just enough light for him to see the surprised expression on Jungkook’s face. 

“You’re answering too right?” Jungkook asks and Taehyung nods. 

“Okay, um my back I guess? Because I like seeing the person on top of me.” Jungkook responds sounding so innocent talking about something so dirty. 

“Riding? Yes, I really like that, doggy style and yeah on my back if it’s vanilla.” Taehyung smiles. 

“Really?” Jungkook asks, surprised with Taehyung’s answers. 

“Do you not believe me?” Taehyung replies.

“No, maybe you’ll have to show me.” Jungkook says, looking over to Taehyung who is very much into the idea of being fucked by Jungkook. 

“And if I do?” Tae smiles moving closer to Jungkook. 

“Maybe I’ll reward you for it baby.” He whispers into Taehyung’s ear. 

Taehyung pulls himself into Jungkooks lap, his hands instantly finding his way to Taehyung’s hips. Jungkook begins kissing Taehyung passionately as the older is grinding his hips into Jungkook’s. Taehyung quietly groans as Jungkook brings Taehyung’s hips down to meet his. Jungkook brings his lips to Taehyung’s neck and begins to suck at the delicate skin, leaving purple and blue marks trailing down his neck to his shoulder. Taehyung moans quietly as Jungkook begins kissing down the nape of his neck. Taehyung can’t help but to tug at the hem of Jungkook’s shirt in an attempt to take it off, Jungkook gets the message and takes off his own shirt, Taehyung does the same. 

Taehyung is growing more and more impatient as they continue grinding their hips together and Jungkook is kissing down his neck. 

“Please, I’m ready.” Taehyung whines, “I don’t want to wait any longer.” He pulls Jungkook into a passionate kiss and then begins removing his pajama pants. Jungkook does the same only he isn’t wearing anything under his pajama pants. 

“Holy shit.” Taehyung says taking in the sight of Jungkook like this. 

“What?” He laughs.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Taehyung says, admiring Jungkook’s body. He’s not gonna lie about that but he is beautiful but he was actually talking about how big Jungkook is. 

“You’re one to be talking.” Jungkook compliments, “but do me a favor babe and take your boxers off.”   
Taehyung does so leaving them both naked. 

“So, how do you want to do this.” Jungkook asks, 

“Doggy.” Tae smiles feeling his face flush a deeper tone of red. Jungkook groans of the thought of Taehyung on his hands and knees moaning his name. 

“Fuck.” Jungkook groans, “prep yourself for me baby.” 

“Of course,” Taehyung says then rummaging through his bedside drawer for a bottle of lube, applying a generous amount to his fingers. 

Taehyung then begins teasing himself circling his finger around his rim. Whining softly as he pushes one finger in, then two and he’s panting wanting more. 

“Tell me how good it feels baby” Jungkook says stroking himself slowly as Taehyung fingers himself. 

“S’good, want your cock so bad.” Taehyung groans, teasing himself with a third finger. 

“You’ll get it, think you can take three fingers babe?” Jungkook adds, watching Taehyung’s face contort with pleasure. 

“Fuc-k y-yes” he says breathily, softly mewling when he adds a third finger.

“You look so good fucking yourself on your fingers, but don’t you think my cock would be better.” Jungkook dirty talks Taehyung, knowing he said he loved it. 

“F-fuck yes, need your cock, so bad.” Tae groans. 

“Alright, hands and knees baby.” Taehyung is more than happy to get on his hands and knees but he whines at the loss of his fingers. 

Jungkook positions himself behind Taehyung, taking in the sight of his hyung like this in front of him. He grabs at Taehyung’s ass kneading the soft flesh in his hands, Taehyung moans as Jungkook does so, growing more and more impatient. 

“P-please Jungkook, just fuck me, please I’m a good boy.” Taehyung whines, Jungkook groans, hearing Taehyung talk to him like that is something he could get used to. 

“Fuck alright,” Jungkook says, teasing Taehyung with the tip. 

“P-please don’t te-FUCK” Taehyung practically screams gripping the sheets as hard as he could when Jungkook pushed in all the way. His arms giving out his ass the only thing in the air. Jungkook is gripping hard on Taehyung’s hips sure to leave marks, as if his neck isn’t already littered in hickeys. 

“Oh my god, Tae are you alright.” Jungkook asks not moving and worried he may have hurt Taehyung. 

“M’fine, m-move pl-please.” Taehyung says in a soft-airy voice, Jungkook wishes he could capture the expression on Taes face, he already looks so fucked out. 

Jungkook begins moving his hips at a steady pace earning a low moan from Taehyung each time their hips meet. 

“Fuck harder please.” Taehyung moans, Jungkook quickens his pace and pulls Taehyung back to meet his thrusts. Taehyung is a moaning mess by this time. 

“Fuck~ Jungkook.” Taehyung groans, breathing heavily as Jungkook fucks him harder. 

“Don’t you love how well my cock fills you up? Feels better than anything your fingers could ever do, hm?” Jungkook says earning a loud moan from Taehyung.

“Use your words babe.” Jungkook says, gripping harder on Taehyung’s hips. 

“Fuck, yes, yes, it’s so good, fills me up so nice.” Taehyung moans gripping the sheets harder, knuckles turning white. 

“Spank me please.” He groans. 

Jungkook gives a harsh smack to Taehyung’s ass the next time he thrusts into him, earning a loud breathy moan from Taehyung. 

“Listen to you, so sinful and beautiful, I’m the only one who gets to see you like this” Jungkook continues to dirty talking Taehyung. 

“Yes, the only one, ngh fuck” Taehyung groans, as Jungkook begins thrusting into him harder and faster, the sound of skin on skin and Taehyung’s sinful moans filling the room. 

“Oh my fucking god Jungkook nngh so good for me.” Taehyung groans, stroking his own cock just as fast as Jungkook is thrusting into him. Taehyung rocks his hips back to meet Jungkook’s thrusts, wanting more and more as he gets closer to his climax. 

“M’close, so so close.” He whines. 

“Be a good boy and cum for me.” Jungkook says leaning down to kiss down Taehyung’s back.   
Jungkook grips Taehyung’s hips pulling him back to meet his thrusts to chase his own orgasm. 

“Fuck, s’good for me, make me feel so good.” Taehyung moans loudly coming on his hand and the bedsheets. 

Jungkook is coming moments later slowing down his thrusts as he comes inside of Taehyung. 

“Fuck.” He groans pulling out and sitting on his knees, Taehyung then rolling over and smiling at Jungkook. 

“Believe me now?” He smirks. Jungkook hits him playfully.   
Taehyung grabs Jungkook’s arm and pulls him down to lay on top of him. 

“That was fun.” Taehyung says, Jungkook wrapping his arms around Taehyung hugging him as tight as he could. Kissing Taehyung’s chest before resting his head on it. 

“It was, I just hope the others didn’t hear us.” He laughs.   
Taehyung runs his hands through Jungkook’s hair, kissing the top of his head. 

“I’m sure they probably did, but that’s okay, we’ll find out in the morning.” Tae laughs. 

After a few moments of laying there holding each other and taking in each other’s warmth, Jungkook decided they should get cleaned up before they fall asleep.

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up.” Jungkook says, He holds out his hand to help Taehyung up. Taehyung stands up slightly sore, and follows Jungkook to the bathroom across from Taehyung’s room.   
As the two walks into the bathroom, the door is shut and locked and the lights come on.   
Taehyung is admiring the marks on his neck and the fingerprints on his hips, he is more than sure there’s a handprint on his ass from Jungkook spanking him. 

Jungkook hugs Taehyung from behind kissing the side of his face.   
“I don’t know about you, but, I don’t want this to be a one time thing.” Jungkook says. 

“Same here, let’s just hope the others don’t notice these.” Taehyung says pointing the the purple and blue marks on his neck. 

“Maybe, they should know, know who you belong to.” Jungkook says kissing down Taehyung’s neck once more. Taehyung moving his neck to give him more access. Jungkook softly bites at Taehyung’s neck, Taehyung moans quietly. Taehyung smiles before turning around and kissing Jungkook, “We really need to get cleaned up.” 

“I know, You’re too beautiful I can’t help myself.” Jungkook smiles pulling Taehyung closer. 

“Maybe, we could try some other things later.” Tae smiles and raises his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, “But for now, let’s get cleaned up and sleep, it’s getting late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it and will read my other works as well! You can find me on twitter @ _jooniee I write social media AU’s there and recommend some of my faves from here. 
> 
> Again thanks for reading 🥺


End file.
